The Pizes Team
Welcome to the official Glee Wiki page in support of the relationship between Puck and Lauren. If you ship this awesome, stereotype-destroying romance between these two badasses, sign up now! "I spell woman Z-I-Z-E-S, and I need to be wooed. You understand me? Wooed." Rules and Regulations #Respect the views of other people; even if their arguments really aren't that great. #Do not spam. Nobody likes a spammer. #Do not delete anything that you didn't post yourself. #Do not instigate any ship wars. It makes you seem desperate for the continuation of your own shipping preference. If you like this ship, you belong on this page. Feel free to look around, view some videos, enjoy some pictures and comment on the love that is Pizes. Gleeks That Support Pizes #LoserLikeMe #FrancEngland #Immagleek18 #★[[User:Jgal12|'Jgal12 ']]★''' Happy days are here again! [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Jgal12 ' Come and talk to me! '] #ArcaneSideburns #Ms. Artie Abrams #SweetPorcelain #WillDaGleek #Rachelberryfan #Kiba91 #Simpsonswebmaster #Luck-ynumber7 #Gablexa2103 #Dr.Stinky #Elvah1 #Angelique644 #Gleek1537 #Just a Lucky Person #MikeandTinaLOVEFOREVER #Kathy22 #Quamfan #SariahOS #D-Dizzle Charlie Swagron #Finntanalover99 #Sushi Master :D #Tike4Ever #CuteKurt #Mrs.Chris Colfer #FunnyFlyby #Bartiefan101 #Jesse St Ninja #NicoleeGleek #BeatlesgLee Fan #Rose_3 #youMOCKusSIR #Gleegirl14 #Gleekforever1018 #Fabrevans4ever11 #Gleek090892 #GLeeLOVER #Foreverquam #Gleek1997 #Michelle1203 #Wicked.Renthead-Gleek #Simple.PlanNER #FinalF2481 #QuinnGlee #SamGlee #SamQuinnGlee #QuinnSamGlee #RachelGlee #TotosLoveMeSomeQuam #FinnRachelForeverYeah #ChinaMcclain #LoveMeForMe #Fabrevans2012 #Djulienr #Sugarandbrittanyfan #Sequoi #SamcedesGoingforthewin #SlusheeFacial #KlainerGirl #Being part of something special, makes you special. #Poufkimashoula #Bookworm123 #Gleek&Proud #Devilsophie2 # Bartie+Finchel+Flamotta+Brittana+Tike+Samchel+Barole=My Life! # # Iloveklaine10 # SwiftieGleek # Sibuna345 # Lunona # Brittanaresoulmates # Brittanalovers # Ben.Garth # # # # # Fanfiction Looking for something good to read? Look no further. Lose yourself in the words of some fellow Pizes lovers. *Hello' by Sucker4Puckerman08 *'Always Him' by Crysie1979 *'Surrender To Me' by Crysie1979 *'Home with You' by Crysie1979 *'Lauren's Birthday Gift' by Crysie1979 *'Text Messages' by Crysie1979 *'Feelings' by Crysie1979 *'Sometimes Wishes Come True' by daisyatomic *'Sneeze' by ToxicTopaz *'With a Little Luck' by Gentern Taylor *'My Funny Valentine' by thepiraticalconductor *'He's All That' by Lauren808 *'Different Breed' by BriyerRose *'Ready for the Big Time' by Comfster *'Contemplating Puckerman' by shopgirl152 *'Untitled' by utahgirl91 *'High School Loveline and the Rumors that Follow' by jailynn *'Blissful Luck' by Amethyst Archer Additionally, there is a Fanfiction.net community dedicated to Pizes stories. This can be found here. Please feel free to add any other Pizes-related stories you may find. Quotations Templates The Badass Cinema Sit back and enjoy this collection of short film clips focusing on Pizes. This cinema was put together for the Pizesians, by the Pizesians. The Badass Gallery A collection of photos showing off our favourite badass pairing. Feel free to add pictures to the gallery. Luck-Pizes.jpg I Ship Luck.jpg LUCK.jpg LuckLove.gif Luck2.jpg LuckLove.gif Luck-Pizes.jpg LUCK.jpg Luck2.jpg Luck1.gif Luck3.jpg Luck4.JPG Luck6.jpg Luck Prom Picture.png Luck Bar.png Ring Pop Luck.png tumblr_lmg613TBXc1qkw80mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnal7x4Mmc1qbmqtto1_1280.jpg tumblr_loq1zqaFgN1qhoazho1_500.jpg|What we call foreshadowing... <3 tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o1_500.gif|What is this place? Part 1 tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o2_500.gif|What is this place? Part 2 tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o3_500.gif|What is this place? Part 3 tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o4_500.gif|What is this place? Part 4 tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o5_500.gif|What is this place? Part 5 tumblr_lo17rrDrac1qclt79o1_500.gif tumblr_lnsv74OkgF1qd2r1so1_500.gif tumblr_lm8ysy3L3N1qe66tz.gif tumblr_llrwobH21T1qczycz.gif tumblr_lntfoxzhHK1qbo56qo1_500.png tumblr_loetkiF9VH1qlaz94o1_500.jpg tumblr_lcqbj8W4lk1qaub83o1_500.gif tumblr_lncatyK2wE1qa1sw1o1_500.gif 1213;.png 1216;.png 1319;.png 936;.png 942;.png 948;.png A3.jpg Fat Bottomed Girls Glee.jpg Lauren and Puck at sectionals.jpg Lp1.jpg Lp2.jpg Lp3.png Lp4.png Lp5.png Luck in new york.jpg PizesProm.jpg LUCK.jpg Luck-Pizes.jpg Luck1.gif Puck Lauren Kiss.jpg Luck in new york.jpg Luck1.gif lp1.jpg lp2.jpg lp3.png lp4.png lp5.png lp6.jpg 1216;.png 1218;.png 936;.png A Very Glee Christmas - Lauren and Santa.jpg 1319;.png 942;.png 948;.png 1213;.png PizesProm.jpg Fat Bottomed Girls Glee.jpg LZizes2.jpg lp.png Luck - At Rachel's.gif 1541;.jpg 1542;.jpg ashleymark.jpg markashley.jpg pucklauren.jpg ashleymarkawesome.jpg 942;.png 696764_1303488691558_full.jpg alg_glee_puck_laura.jpg Lauren_and_puck_in_nyc.jpg Puck_and_lauren_gif.gif tumblr_lgd5tgJU6O1qckyh5o1_500.png tumblr_lgdaxiUCzA1qgknyyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgdpt0JMja1qadby2o1_500.gif PuckLaurenTPPP.png Luck3.jpg Luck4.JPG Luck5.jpg Luck6.jpg Luck Prom Picture.png Lack_of_Luck_Boycott.png Luck_Armwrestle.png Luck Bar.png Ring Pop Luck.png glee27.jpg WhoYouAreLuck.png AreYouAnAngel.png PizesDumpster.png Tumblr llnpaymOjW1qktrpqo1 500.jpg tumblr_lmg613TBXc1qkw80mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmsdm5D7qm1qblz47o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnal7x4Mmc1qbmqtto1_1280.jpg tumblr_loq1zqaFgN1qhoazho1_500.jpg|What we call foreshadowing... <3 tumblr_lixii0bnfR1qdyu51o1_500.jpg tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o1_500.gif|What is this place? Part 1 tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o2_500.gif|What is this place? Part 2 tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o3_500.gif|What is this place? Part 3 tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o4_500.gif|What is this place? Part 4 tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o5_500.gif|What is this place? Part 5 tumblr_lo17rrDrac1qclt79o1_500.gif tumblr_lm8gz4U0WW1qbbhc3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnsv74OkgF1qd2r1so1_500.gif tumblr_lm8ysy3L3N1qe66tz.gif tumblr_llrwobH21T1qczycz.gif tumblr_lntfoxzhHK1qbo56qo1_500.png tumblr_loetkiF9VH1qlaz94o1_500.jpg tumblr_lcqbj8W4lk1qaub83o1_500.gif tumblr_llquzfI3W61qg0r0o.gif tumblr_lncatyK2wE1qa1sw1o1_500.gif tumblr_lpib9uiCTc1qkf9g6.png tumblr_ll3hm3adzi1qbx9e7o1_500.gif tumblr_li599iGDGZ1qa7z63o1_500.jpg tumblr_lm4w0bE3ai1qai2coo1_500.png tumblr_lm6i2eOYOW1qi7ntg.gif tumblr_lmxjbn47851qkzek2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lpw1z9sH5H1qdctp9o1_400.png tumblr_lo0b7ky3t51qguho5o1_500.gif tumblr_lnp2fzbAOM1qczycz.gif tumblr_lphl4q8x9Y1qclt79o1_500.gif Ashley & Mark - Fashion Night Out.gif DQPizes.jpg DYWMPizes.jpg PuckLaurenGlee.jpg Images9999.jpg S02-E12-puck-lauren.jpg Puck-lauren.png Tumblr m6013x7fbg1qhkmm7o1 500.jpg Tumblr m698mgzqYd1qhyyq8o6 250.gif Tumblr m698mgzqYd1qhyyq8o5 250.gif Tumblr m698mgzqYd1qhyyq8o3 250.gif Tumblr m698mgzqYd1qhyyq8o2 250.gif Tumblr m698mgzqYd1qhyyq8o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr m668v9rTkt1qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr m65kqqBgpw1qfyd1ho1 500.jpg Tumblr lgdtgfHZ1j1qem1p5.gif LandslidePizes.jpg tumblr_mhoqfgFtOO1qc9onoo4_250.gif The Badass Quirks Tumblr lmyiaprgB31qjj7cfo1 r1 500.jpg tumblr_ln6kvyJOlB1qjj7cfo1_500.jpg tumblr_ln7p99WOKA1qjj7cfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnae6eHQ3l1qjj7cfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lo8ocijHGk1qjj7cfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lo720iOUPv1qjj7cfo1_500.jpg tumblr_loosf1b2X31qlaajpo1_500.jpg Category:Teams